Supreme Hunter
Info The Supreme Hunter's origins have remained shrouded in mystery until recently. He has traveled through realities. The Supreme Hunter has henchmen called Hunters. They help him capture things. Spectore is Supreme Hunter's right hand man. The Supreme Hunter likes to take his anger out on Spectore. As a result, there have been many Spectores. Beginning Supreme Hunter came from Reality Zero. Reality Zero is the center of all realities. There is an army there that makes sure that realities can't attack other realities. Supreme Hunter secretly began forming his army of Hunters. The council found about Supreme Hunter's actions and expelled from Reality Zero. Because Supreme Hunter was from reality Zero, he can travel through realities via portals. Supreme Hunter joined Illuminati Supreme. Working for the Illuminati Supreme Supreme Hunter was given the task of capturing the life force of his victims. He had to give the life force to Illuminati Supreme(Illuminati Supreme eats the life force). This lead to confrontations with multiple beings of power. Supreme Hunter later chose to attack the reality where Wardrone was. Wardrone chased Supreme Hunter out of his reality. Wardrone snuck onto Supreme Hunter's ship. Wardrone recruited alternate versions of himself from the realities that Supreme Hunter attacked. Together, they defeated Supreme Hunter and convinced him to change his ways. New objectives. After Supreme Hunter changed his ways, He went out to hunt down threats to all realities and bring them to The Reality Prison. Supreme Hunter failed to stop Warlord from escaping The Reality Prison. Evil Wardrone considered killing Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter convinced Evil Wardrone not to kill him. Supreme Hunter went to personally kill Warlord. However, Warlord couldn't be killed. Warlord Supreme Hunter joined Evil Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Venom, Wardrone, Lord Steinbeck, Reptoraptor, and Unicron in a quest to defeat Warlord. Warlord convinced Supreme Hunter to join him. Supreme Hunter became a member of Warlord's new Illuminati. After Warlord's disappearance, Supreme Hunter took over Warlord's Illuminati. Supreme Hunter shares leadership with the other leading members. Supreme Hunter was in charge because he has the most experience. Supreme Hunter allowed Warlord to take back control when he returned. Supreme Hunter was usually seen on the main Illuminati base. When Wardrone attacked Illuminati soldiers, the treaty with Wardrone was broken. Supreme Hunter was present at the meeting when Warlord told Wardrone that the treaty was no more. When Wardrone escaped, Supreme Hunter ordered Unicron to stop Wardrone but Unicron failed. Supreme Hunter was at the main base when Wardrone attacked. Supreme Hunter used his warship to attack Wardrone's warship. Warlord commanded Supreme Hunter to land his warship. Supreme Hunter didn't know why Warlord allowed Wardrone to retreat. Warlord said that he was counting on Wardrone to return. When wardrone and his team returned, Supreme Hunter helped fight members of Wardrone's team. Supreme Hunter failed to stop Wardrone from destroying the screen room. Supreme Hunter was on Missing Piece when the Illuminati fleet invaded Dimension Zero of Reality Zero. Supreme Hunter would sometimes go to Warlords warship. During the final battle, Wardrone shot Supreme Hunter out a window. Supreme Hunter returned to his warship. It was Supreme Hunter that signaled for the fleet to return to the core. Since Warlord was dead, Supreme Hunter had to help lead while a power struggle began. Supreme Hunter allowed Wardrone's team to leave with a new warship. Personality Supreme Hunter was extremely intelligent. He usually was able to out think his opponents. He was able to analyze their weaknesses and use that to take them down. The Supreme Hunter was also arrogant. He underestimated some of his opponents. This is what allowed an evil version of Wardrone to free Lord Steinbeck. Supreme Hunter also was almost killed by Lord Steinbeck. The Supreme Hunter also knows when the odds are against him. Usually the odds are in his favor, however, they have been against him before. Weapons and other stuff and armor The Supreme Hunter has a suit of armor that protects him from most things. There are only 3 known things that can pierce his armor(Lord Steinbeck's staff, The Darksaber, Wardrone's special sword, and Illuminati Supreme's sword) and they are rare to come by. The Supreme Hunter has 4 mechanical tentacles similar to Doctor Octopus. The Supreme Hunter also has 2 swords. The sword can cut through almost anything. The Supreme Hunter also has a plasma gun. He rarely uses it. The last time he used his Plasma gun was to shoot Warlord. Warlord broke the gun. Gallery Supreme Hunter (original).JPG|Supreme Hunter's original form. Supreme Hunter.JPG Quotes Appearances * War of Realities (first appearance as main antagonist) * Illuminati Supreme (flashback and mentioned) * The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath: season 4 (appeared in one episode as minor antagonist) * Attack on Warlord (physical appearance) * The New Illuminati (cameo) * War of Realities 2: Stopping Warlord (physical appearance as major antagonist) * War of Realities 2: A Necessary Action (physical appearance as major antagonist) * War of Realities 2: End Game (physical appearance as major antagonist) Category:Power Hungry Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Illuminati Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers